infinityringfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Ring (Game)
The Infinity Ring Game is an online fj;d consisting of 8 episodes, 1 for each book. Each time a new book is released so is a new episode. The 8th episode unlocks 2 mini-games. With each episode comes a Historian Challenge which is a bonus mini-game for the episode. With each book you get a Historian Guide which can help you in the game. Episodes Book 1: The King of Diamonds SQ troops want to kidnap the Butt Lady! Play as Dak, Sera, and Riq as they race to save Butt Lady Dolley Madison — and the entire United States. Episode 2 will take you to the U.S. capital, Washington, DC — just as the city’s about to be set on fire by SQ Redcoats! You must help Dolley Madison and Hystorian Paul Jennings save valuable artifacts before the city goes up in flames. The adventure unfolds in the Infinity Ring game. Play now, using all the tips, hints, and clues on your Historian's Guide to fix the Break before your time runs out. Episode 3: The Way of the Warrior Help Dak, Sera, and Riq defeat SQ ninja assassins! When the kids travel to feudal Japan to help protect future shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu from dangerous ninjas, they put their own lives on the line. In order to help Tokugawa Ieyasu get to safety so he can fulfill his destiny as the unifier of Japan, you must learn the art of the samurai in time for the final showdown. Are you up to the challenge? Play now, using all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to outsmart the ninja assassins that are hot on your trail. Episode 4: Sleeping Dragon Stop an SQ army from breaking through the Great Wall of China! It's 1500 and an SQ branch of the Manchus is trying to invade China and bring down the Ming dynasty. But the only way they can do this is by making it past the Great Wall—the ultimate line of defence. In Episode 4, alert the Ming army that they're under attack, and help them defend the wall! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Historian's Guide to stop the Manchus and keep the wall from falling. Episode 5: The Lost Expedition Two brave explorers have gone missing! Lewis and Clark were captured by the SQ right after setting out on their journey of exploration across the Louisiana Territory. In Episode 5, Dak, Sera, and Riq head out into the unknown wilderness. Can they find Lewis and Clark in time to save the men, the expedition — and the country? You must use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Historian's Guide to track down the explorers and save them from the SQ. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 6: Hidden Treasure Find the Hidden Treasures! It's 1790 and revolution is stirring up France. The people of Paris want to create a place of art and culture that is open to ALL — the Louvre Museum. However, Queen Marie Antoinette is working with the SQ and has stolen some of the precious works of art needed to create the museum. She has hidden them around the city. In Episode 6, you'll need to help Dak, Sera, and Riq infiltrate her clique and find the precious works of art. You must use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Historian's Guide to uncover Marie Antoinette's secrets, and find her hiding places. Fix the past. Save the future.. Episode 7: Code Red The terrible SQ leader known as the Lady in Red has stolen the Infinity Ring technology and used it to create her own time-travel device: the Eternity Ring. She can be anywhere at any time. And in Episode 7, she'll be aiming for the Breaks! Help Dak, Sera, and Riq as they jump around through time, revisiting moments where history was broken, and making sure that the Lady in Red doesn't have the opportunity to cause utter chaos! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to figure out where she’s heading, and what kinds of trouble she’ll be trying to create. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 8: Hystorian Training Do you have what it takes to stop the SQ? Being a Historian is hard work, and takes years of training. If you want to test your prowess or hone your skills, this is the place to do it. For Historian vets looking to take your abilities to the next level, or new recruits wanting to see if you can cut it, Hystorian Training will give you a taste of some of the action and adventure time travel has in store. Use all the tips, hints, and riddles on your Historians' Guide to challenge yourself! Fix the past. Save the future. Unlocks: Stagecoach Challenge & Timebox Challenge Category:A Mutiny in Time Category:Divide and Conquer Category:The Trap Door Category:Curse of the Ancients Category:Cave of Wonders Category:Behind Enemy Lines